Molly?
by Shwuam
Summary: Little rebellious Naruto at a random rock show, and big bad Sasuke whiskin' him awayyy
1. Chapter 1

I remember deciding that I loved rock and roll when I was about seven. A Nirvana song came on the radio, and I was crying cause my mom wouldn't buy me something and it all just made so much sense.

I made it my business from that moment to get lost in heavy, loud noise that made my ears throb and my mind blur. It was the sound that got my heart pumping and mind racing and body moving.

After immersing my ears with every dead rock star I could possibly scrape up, I searched for my jam fix in bands that crawled on the bottom of the NYC music scene. Nine dollar tickets, free beer from older kids and a shit load of yay.

Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a 16-year-old with an angst issue. I love ramen, the color orange, drugs, sex, and rock n' roll. Back to the story!

So at the entrance of this shitty club, I had a pair of vans and some jeans with a tie-dye. My camel was halfway smoked and it reeked of pot and garbage. I looked over at Ino, and she was already wasted off her ass. She always dressed like a slut, so every dick in the facility was pointing in our direction. We had come to see some post-punk band called The Satanics. I felt absolutely euphoric with excitement, and as I entered the club I admired the dirt & grime, the old posters, bodies packed tighter than a package of fucking sardines.

Ino grabbed my wrist and busted ballsack to make it to the front. I lit up a spliff with her and we waited for the tunes to start.

A boy came up to us. He had a smile like a fucking angel, it looked fake, but it still kinda sparkled. He offered me a pill and a drink, we finished the spliff with him. His name was Sai.

The music started, it was fantastic. A great band, my new favorite band.

My new favorite singer.

Oh Jesus fucking Christ, was this the most beautiful human being I had ever seen.

He had black hair, all spiky, but it was gelled- it was just crazy in that I-don't-give-a-fuck-and-a-half kinda way. His skin was all pale, but not nasty- his body was lean, but not necessarily thin. He was some sorta sex-god or whatnot. His voice was drowned out by the guitar and bass, but you heard it and it was fuzzy and my skin was all hot. Sai's hand was on the back of my neck and he pulled my ear to his lips and says, "Naruto, come with me, let's fuck."

I looked at him and laughed it off, waved away his offer and looked up at this singer to find his eyes locked on mine. Black, like, blackblack, not dark brown- but fucking black. I swallowed and felt those warm waves in my abs and my mind stood still.

They played three more songs and took a break, so I lit up another square and Ino went to look for some molly. It was the 90's, a Saturday night, dark and perfect and I was just so happy. I looked at the stage where the man had been, and imagined him. He had to be 20 or some shit, but I decided right then that I was going to worship him.

So, Ino comes back with the world's biggest fucking smile on her face and drags me into some corridor, chops up the shit on her mirror with her school ID. Two lines each, and I was tripping balls within an hour. The show was ending, and people were clearing out, me and her just sat against a wall with a square feeling each others' hair. Ino couldn't stop laughing and I had the biggest shiteating grin on my fucking face.

Then he came up to me.

"How old are you?" says that voice, deeper than mine, smoother than mine, so much fucking sexier than mine. I look up to see him and know I'm hallucinating- I have to be.

"Uhh, nineteen?" I say.

"No fucking way, you're fucking twelve or some shit." he snipes, giving Ino the most disgusted look in the history of...uh...disgusting looks. Ino is just laughing still, rubbing her hands and I feel another wave about to hit me.

"Your show blew my brains, man," I blurt, smiling, and he raises an eyebrow and pops a squat next to us. He pulled out a joint and lit up, passing it to me.

"My name's Sasuke," he says, and that's it. I tell him mine, and look at his face. . It was like a statue or a painting or something, but it was so melancholy in that I-don't-know-what-I-even-mean kinda way.

He looks down at Little 'Ruto and smirks, taking a swig of some ale.

"I'm rolling, bro, leave me alone," I say,still smiling awkwardly. He puts his hand on the back of my neck, right where Sai had, but this time it burned and sparked and made my mouth and my dick fuckin' wet and oh God he was fucking kissing me and oh GodohGod this molly was amazing.

Less than a second later, we were in the bathroom. I didn't know what happened to Ino and I didn't fucking care. He propped me up against the sink and slid his hands on my ass and started biting and sucking my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck and oh shit this was too perfect. He pulled his shirt off, unzipped my pants and the rest is history.

yay - cocaine

camel - a brand of cigarettes

spliff - a marijuana cigarette mixed with tobacco

square - a cigarette

molly - MDMA, which is a more intense, purer form of ecstasy (another type of club drug)

joint - marijuana cigarette (sans the tobacco)

rolling - the phrase used to describe someone who is high off of molly or ecstasy


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was freezing cold. My fucking body ached like hell and the first thing I did was pat my pockets to make sure I had a square. But all I felt was skin...which is odd, since I always wear my pants to beeeeeddd...

Oh yeah, I fucked 'Suke.

I sat up with a speed fast enough to induce whiplash and quickly scanned the room. It looked like your average piss-stain apartment that a struggling rocker could just barely pull off with an inconsistent, shit paycheck. The bed I lay on was really just a mattress on the floor- no sheets, one comforter.

'Suke was absent, and I found my pants tossed in some corner. Standing up, a slight ache shot down my spine and I placed a hand there as I reached for my pack and a lighter. Spark it and explore!

The apartment looked dead, because no one was even there. I was kinda surprised he'd trust me alone in his apartment, but then concluded there wasn't even anything of value I could jack anyways.

I heard the door open, and turned around to be greeted by 'Suke with a 24-pack in one hand and a plastic bag of groceries in the other. His eyes looked like fuckin' glass, since all I could see was his iris and pupil...no surprise or confusion or happiness or distress. Just a dead, glass doll eye.

No one said anything until he poured a cup of coffee from a machine resting on a cheap table and held it out to me.

"No thanks, I don't drink coffee," I said, slowly making my way towards him.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you're just a baby," he murmured and I bristled, 'cause I hated when people commented on my fucking age.

"How old are you, man?" I asked, putting my cigarette out into an astray situated on the same table that the coffee machine sat on.

"Twenty-three. Let me guess for you, seventeen?" he replied, and smirked at me in a manner that made my body melt in the same, euphoric way it did last night.

"Uhmmmm," I couldn't even reply because I was overtaken with all of 'Suke's and mine business from the hours preceding this fucking moment. It had been amazing, really, something I'd fondly remember forever and ever and I really didn't want to leave.

"Your girlfriend looked eighteen, at least," he said taking a step closer to me and lighting up a cigarette. It had been extracted from a pack of lucky strikes. I internally snorted, 'cause 'Suke seemed like more of a Marlboro Menthol kinda guy.

"She's just my friend- I'm gay. But no, she's my age, we're both si-"

"Shut up, I know what you're about to say and I don't even want to hear it."

"What? But you asked!"

"Yeah, well let's just pretend you were at least at the age of consent," he sniped. It suddenly occurred to me that 'Suke didn't want to know that I was just sixteen, I was a fucking baby to him probably. Something in my chest began to ache, because I really hoped that this almost-stranger didn't regret the night we had shared. It had been something quite magical to me, in fact I kinda wanted man-

"Stop looking at me like that, Naruto." There went that sexy as sin voice breaking into my thoughts, and I gave him a queasy smile.

"Sorry, 'Suke, I mean...I don't...if you want me to leave," I stood up, and 'Suke didn't bother to look up at me from where we been sitting on the ground (no chairs). I was expecting some romantic tug on my arm and for him to say some shit like, _'No, baby, stay with me forever.'_

I was met with silence as I put my pants and shirt back on. I pat down my pockets, and for a moment wondered if Ino was alive. I sure hoped so.

I looked back at 'Suke, he was looking into his coffee, probably contemplating life or musing the complexities of existentialism or some shit that I felt like he should or would be thinking about.

My lips formed his name, but only air came out because for some reason this was painful. I didn't want to say goodbye to this almost-stranger. I was really quite fond of him, and...

"Ok, well, I guess I should go," I said, and I could hear the pathetic quiver in my own voice.

'Suke stood up and led me to the door, he placed a hand on the back of my neck like last night, and it pleasantly burned just as it had before.

"Stay safe, Naruto," he said into my ear. Suddenly I was outside and the door was shut behind me, so I started walking but couldn't help the tears pouring down my cheeks. I didn't want to say good bye, dammit!

It had been three months and a fuckload of trouble to find another Satanics show.

But the point was that I found 'Suke, and I was watching him perform. He looked just like I remember him and my heart was pounding. Ino didn't tag along, she was at home with her new beau and I was a loner on this wonderful Saturday night. After this I'd probably find some after party, but for now 'Suke was right there and it tugged at my heart in a way that had become uncomfortably familiar.

He didn't see me, and I didn't expect him to. However, that didn't stop the millions of scenarios playing out in my head if he did see me. Shit where he confessed his love for me, where my absence had sent him into a spiraling depression, where after our embrace he had noticed a gaping hole in the forefront of his existence.

Shit that I was feeling, and it was killing me. I knew it was doomed from the start, he was seven years older than me for godsakes. He was riding a wave of rising fame, and for a struggling artist that's the greatest drug in its own right. I doubted he even remembered me, even if a little voice in the back of my head insisted that maybe the feeling was mutual.

It wasn't.

The show ended, people were filtering out and I was just talking to a guy about the meth in his pocket. We made a drug deal and agreed to go into the bathroom for a quick bump or two.

We sat on the ground, preparing the shit (I did this a lot, in case you were wondering). He offered me the rolled up bill that I had used to pay, and I snorted the shit and then took a baggie with the remainder.

I stood up quickly and the man followed suit. I thanked him and suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my back as I was shoved against the ceramic sink protruding from the wall. His lips were on my neck and knee rubbin' against my dick and I was trying to shove the fuck away.

The power struggle went on for a couple of minutes before the bathroom door opened and one of the band members looked for a moment before realizing this wasn't some cutesy, drug-induced-rock-show-bathroom-hookup, it was fucking assault.

The newcomer looked to be the drummer, and he threw the guy against the wall before he landed a couple blows. He turned and looked at me straight in the eye, and placed a kind hand on my shoulder before leading me out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" he asked, his hair bright red, eyes lined with inky makeup and what looked to be a legitimate tattoo stamped on his forehead.

"Uhh, yeah, thank you, actually!" I laughed, but still felt the reality of what just happened eat at my thoughts. The crank was starting to sink into my brain, though, and I actually felt pretty good. Sure, tomorrow afternoon when I crash the shit will hit the fan, but I was about to be fucked up.

What looked like the ghost of smile graced the (actually quite beautiful) man's lips.

"Gaara," he said, extending a hand.

"Naruto!" I replied, giving my own and we shook and then lingered for a moment. "You're in the band, right? You guys seriously kick ass," I said and he nodded gratefully. Gaara invited me to the after party, and without even realizing who was going to be there I agreed.

It was in the back of the club. A bunch of sluts of tramps were hanging off of each other and the band members. 'Suke was on the couch, a girl cuddled against him and he had that same, doll-eyed look on his face.

Had I been sober I would've broke down sobbing, but on the meth I was able to focus in on Gaara, who was actually a pretty kick-ass guy. We were drinking and talking and I offered him a couple bumps, but he politely refused and we had another beer.

It was already three am by time some of the people began to filter out. I had been feeling a distinctive tingle on the back of my neck and kept gently touching the skin or looking around. Nothing was out of place, just the meth givin' me the tinglies!

But this time when I turned my head to see what the fuck was on my neck, it was his eyes. He looked at me with something not so doll-eyes...it actually looked like anger. I was a happy camper, and waved while my heart skipped a couple million beats and he turned his head to the pink-haired girl on his arm.

"Sasuke is the lead singer," Gaara's voice wandered into my ear. I turned to looked at him, and all of my inhibitions and proper judgement melted from the booze and crank.

"Yeah, we fucked a couple months back." I disclosed nonchalantly.

"You had sex with Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I actually came here cause I kinda fell for him or some stupid shit...haha, but you've saved me from my melodramatic shit." I looked at Gaara and smiled gratefully, because I felt at peace for the first time in a few months. The look on his face was unreadable.

"Naruto, Sasuke's straight, are you sure it was him?"

"YES!" I replied without missing a beat, because I wouldn't confuse that man with any other. But Gaara just said he was straight...maybe he had just been really fucked up that night. He seemed relativity coherent to me, though, and pot doesn't turn straight into gay, this I knew for sure.

Gaara shrugged and took a swig of his ale before saying something else and we just started conversing about some other shit.

By five there were less than twenty people, Gaara said he was done and I was still alert as a curious kitten. I thanked him for the fun, and he told me where to find the band next weekend. He left and I stood in my place for another couple of minutes thinking about which train I needed to catch to get home.

"What are you doing here?" asked an all-to-familiar voice. Fuck, there he was. 'Suke filled me with absolutely electrifying excitement as well as crippling dismay. I feared his presence would spark an avalanche of emotion that had been welling up all night, but the crank provided strength I wouldn't have had otherwise.

"I came to see you guys, I told you that you guys were amazing," I said whilst scanning the room for the girl who had been on his arm, she had vanished.

He looked at me with such rage in his eyes that if I had been sober I would've fallen to my knees and confessed and apologized right fucking there.

"What?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Why were you talking to Gaara?"

"Some guy was fucking with me in the bathroom and Gaara saved me, actually," I laughed, making light of the would-be-traumatic experience. "Cool guy, man, but you pro-"

"You really are a slut aren't you?" he quipped, and not all the meth in the world could've shielded me from that one. That hurt, like a needle right into my heart.

"You're calling me a-"

"Fucking around with random guys, you're not even legal, Naruto, go home."

"Fuck you! The fuck you on, man?" I whisper-yelled, not wanting anyone to know the altercation occurring. Why was 'Suke being mean? He wasn't mean before, why now? I didn't do anything wrong! Fuck, I helped him pay his fucking bills by coming tongiht!

"Naruto, I don't know what you think there is between u-"

"That's the most narcissistic shit I've ever heard!" I lied, because he was right on target, I had come to see 'Suke, it was _absolutely_ about that. But I refused to confess that now that we were in the middle of some sort of fight. "I came to see a band, I did a bump with some dude in the bathroom- he fucking molested me and Gaara beat his ass and helped me out! You had nothing to do with any of this- stop starti-"

"You gonna fuck Gaara now?"

"NO! What is wrong with you?" I asked, and I knew this feeling. This was drug rage, and if I kept going I was going to black out and start some shit. "Never mind- bye." I turned around and made way for the door, because I wasn't in the mood to get arrested if I fucking started beating someone up or throwing shit 'round.

I was outside when 'Suke slammed me into the side of the building, his hands on either side of my head and a reddish-gleam in his eye.

_"Never walk away from me when I'm fucking talking to you." _His voice was crippling in its tone, and I almost sobered up right there. I gulped, and suddenly realized that the very center of all of my dreams and thoughts the past three months was inches from my lips.

"Sorry," I said, my voice hoarse from the overwhelming amount of shit swirling around in my body and mind.

"Now listen, Naruto, don't come to see my shows anymore. Don't come near me, don't even fucking think of me. Do you understand?"

"Why are you acting like this is such a big deal, 'Suke! I didn't do anything wrong!" I whined, and knew I sounded _exactly _my age right about then. Sasuke looked down and then back into my eyes. It felt like his gaze was drilling into my soul, I couldn't even comprehend what the fuck was going on.

"_Naruto...," _he whispered. Whoa, his tone was actually soft...the "fight" had taken quite the bipolar turn.

We looked at each other and I think I understood for a moment. I can't word what he was thinking, but for a brief snippet of time I knew exactly why this was happening.

I placed my hands on his chest and looked at the chain he wore. It was a simple, silver thing with an upside-down cross. I snorted and let my index finger feel the cold metal.

"I kind of like you, 'Suke," I mumbled, looking at his neck.

"I know."

"Like...a lot...I can't stop thinking of you. I don't even know you. I know you think I'm just a teenaged-shit, but you were a teenaged-shit once, too, right? You get it, right? What it feels like to lo...like someone when you know it's not gonna happen? Something you know is pointless, but you just can't help but..."

"Yeah, I know, Naruto, it's not just a teenage thing." he said, and I looked up at him. The tension was thicker than a black dick and I just couldn't feel anything but his eyes on my eyes and the heat of his body inches from my own. It was killing me, it really was.

"Stop hurting yourself, Naruto, just forget about it."

"No."

It was a dead, long silence after that.

I felt his lips on my my ear, and his lungs moved in unison with my own.

"You're too young, you really are." For another brief second it made sense, but then it flashed back to confusing reality and I didn't know whether or not to leave or stay here.

I looked at him and he kissed me gently as can be.

"I would never fuck a man, but you're too much, I really...you're fucking sixteen, Naruto." The look in his eyes seemed conflicted, as if he wanted this like I did but was just as confused as I was.

"I know." I said meekly, and grinned at him. He smirked back, and ran his thumb over my lips. Our breath met between us and I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands rested on my hips and all he says is,

"Find me when you're eighteen. I'll wait right here."

"It's next October."

"I'll see you."

I pulled back from his embrace and had never felt something so warm and amazing blossom in my body.

"Yeah, you will."

that's it leave me alone haha

lucky strikes - unfiltered cigarettes, expensive- usually for old, army guys I feel like

Marlboro Menthol - menthol cigarettes (probably the best menthol if you ask me)

bump - a little bit of a snort-able drug

drug rage - certain illicit substances may overwhelm the user, and they black out and go aboslutley bat shit crazy haha happens a lot on coke, meth, and pcp.

DON'T DO DRUGS!


End file.
